Naruto Uchiha
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: Naruto was not born from Minato and Kushina, but two Uchiha members, watch as Naruto grows developing his Sharingan and his own shinobi way. He will face hardships and also the love of four women and will guide them to a bright future, Rated M for Lemons and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is another new fanfiction and boy oh boy am I going to have a field day with this one. I and my friends stayed up for about forty eight hours trying to figure out the plot and when today came around we finally found it after drinking tons of soda believe me when I say I feel kind of hyper right now and I will use that energy to create something that you will like in the end but if you don't then oh well. Also the pairing is going to be two or three girls and I have the first two down. Now then on to the other things before I can actually start. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or work for the people behind Naruto. Please review and select one of the girls I'm about to write down and also please give me your thoughts.**

**Third Girl for Naruto:**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Female Senju Clan member **

**Female Yuki Clan member**

**Female Kaguya Clan member**

**O.C.**

**Female Uchiha Clan Member**

**Birth of Naruto Uchiha and Natsumi Uzumaki **

The day was October 8th and in a hospital room was a woman named Kagome Uchiha and her husband Ichigo Uchiha. The reason why the two happen to be in the hospital is because Kagome was giving birth to her first child.

"ICHIGO-KUN YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TOO NEUTERED WHEN WE GET HOME" Kagome yelled!

"C-calm Kagome-hime it'll be over soon and you'll be good as new.

"CALM DOWN I DON'T SEE YOU ON THIS TABLE GIVING BIRTH WHILE I'M HOLDING YOUR HAND" Kagome roared!

"Mrs. Uchiha I want you to give me one more push I can see your baby's head" the doctor said.

With a single grunt her baby was pulled out and the happy duo looked on to see that it was a boy. Ichigo looked at his wife who was now blushing up a storm remembering what she had said to her husband.

"Ichigo-kun I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying I'm going to neuter you" Kagome said.

"It's alright love, now what are we going to name our special little man that is in your arms" Ichigo asked?

"How about Naruto, he'll be a Maelstrom just like his father" Kagome said.

"I like that name Naruto Uchiha, he'll be strong like his father and he a prodigy just like his mother" Ichigo said.

"That he will Ichigo-kun, but for now stay with me and your son for the day" Kagome said.

Then a knock on the door was heard and when the muttered some in a woman wearing a dark red dress and blue ninja shoes came in the room. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and she was pregnant with her first child.

"Kagome-chan, well how did it go" Kushina asked?

"It hurt like hell, but in the end I have something that will always bring me a smile" Kagome said.

"So what is his name" Kushina asked?

"His Name is Naruto named after the Maelstrom whirlpools from Uzushiogakure" Kagome said.

"Ours is a girl and we are naming her Natsumi, believe me when I tell you this but Minato fainted when I told him I was pregnant" Kushina said.

Kagome, Kushina, and Ichigo had known each other sense the days of the academy and became fast friends. When the kidnapping of Kushina happened the two Uchiha members flew into a rage and almost destroyed most of the village. Though when she returned to the village with the now Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze things cooled down and things went back to normal as the two Uchiha proceeded to tease the two about how close they got from a simple kidnapping.

"So when is Natsumi due to come into the world" Ichigo asked?

"The doctor said any day now, but Natsumi has to be born in secret due to me holding Akira and all" Kushina said.

It was no secret that Kushina was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Akira as the demon vixen had called herself. It seemed that Kushina and Akira had something of mutual respect for each other after the kidnapping.

"Just a heads up, you are going to be in a shit load of pain during the birthing and most likely say something you didn't mean to say" Kagome said.

"Well see you later Kagome-chan, Ichigo-kun I have to go home before Minato-kun and that perverted bastard wonder where I went to" Kushina said.

When Kushina left her two friends they looked at their baby, who was now slowly opening up his eyes to look at his parents for the first time ever. In a happy gurgle he began to giggle as his parents looked at him with smiling faces. Then Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his wife and newborn child.

"_I want this moment to last forever" Ichigo thought._

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep, snuggling into his mother's chest. That night Ichigo slept near his wife and child. The next day came and two Anbu showed up and told Ichigo to meet with Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head of the Uchiha. The Anbu left first after they congratulated the two, then Ichigo left behind a **Kage no Bunshin **just in case something was going to happen.

(Uchiha Compound)

"I take it you have no idea why we called you here" Fugaku asked?

"You could say that, I would rather be with my wife and child right now" Ichigo said.

"This is more important right now, I need you to take control of the Kyuubi when Kushina gives birth" Fugaku said.

"Are you insane Fugaku-san, why on earth would I do that to my best friend and my wife's best friend/sister" Ichigo asked?

"Easy I need to remind Konoha who is the top dog around here, because it's sure as hell not the Uchiha right now" Fugaku said.

"Seriously are you still going on about this, what happens if Mikoto-chan finds out she and Kushina are close to each other as is my wife and myself" Ichigo said.

"I really don't give a shite right now, you will do it and you'll like it" Fugaku said.

"Fine as you wish, Fugaku-san I'll do as you say" Ichigo said.

Ichigo shushined back to the hospital as he saw Minato and Kushina in the room with his wife and son and knew he had to warn them both. So when he walked in he called over to the two of them and told them what Fugaku told him.

"You two don't have to worry it'll be a cold day in hell before I do something that cruel to the both of you" Ichigo said.

"Well thanks for telling the both of us I'll have Fugaku arrested by the Anbu and have him held in the Anbu prison away from ROOT" Minato said.

"Why is that man so much of an ass" Kushina asked?

"Because like most of the Uchiha he has a complex that he thinks that he is far stronger than anyone in the world" Kagome said.

They continued to talk until sunset as the Hokage and his wife left followed by Ichigo and his family. When they arrived at their apartment near the Hyuga Clan they found their other friends waiting for them. They were Squall and Hikari Hyuga with their four day old daughter Satsuki Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hayate Gekko.

"Well would you look at that little bundle of joy you have" Squall said.

"I know, but it was well worth the pain" Kagome said.

"Isn't just the cutest little thing ever, what's his name" Kurenai asked?

"His name is Naruto Uchiha, named after the Maelstrom whirlpools of Uzushiogakure" Ichigo said.

"Wow Ichigo-kun I didn't know you could use those big words" Hikari teased.

"Sooner or later Hikari-chan I'll get you for teasing me" Ichigo said.

Squall and Hikari Hyuga had both fallen in love with each other when they first saw each other walking through the halls of the Hyuga compound. The only problem was that Squall was in the side branch family while Hikari was in the main branch. So after a long argument with the current leader of the Hyuga Clan named Haishi Hyuga, the clan head had to give in after his own wife Haruka stepped in and fought on the side of Hikari and Squall. Squall's caged bird seal was removed and the two left the compound for an apartment.

"So I take it that Satsuki is a little spitfire even at her young age like you Hikari" Kagome asked?

"Yeah but she is more like her father and boy does that bring me nightmares" Hikari said.

"Yeah that's definitely what we need another goody to shoes, by the book, tattletale" Ichigo said.

"Well you guys we should all get going, I'm sure you are all tired from today" Asuma said.

That sounds like a great idea, come on Ichigo-kun" Kagome said.

(Uchiha Compound)

"What is the meaning of this" Fugaku asked?

"Fugaku Uchiha under orders from the Yondaime Hokage you are under arrest for attempt of extracting and controlling the Kyuubi and also for attempt of over throwing the acting Hokage" the Anbu said.

"_Who could've told Minato I was planning to do that, Ichigo you bastard when I get out of prison I'll make you and your little family pay" Fugaku thought._

Mikoto overheard everything and gasped, that her husband was willing to do something like that. Then she remembered that Ichigo was called earlier and silently thanked him for saving her best friend.

(October 10th)

"MINATO-KUN YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHEN I GET OFF THIS TABLE I'M RIPPING OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVING THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT" Kushina screamed.

"It's alright Kushina-chan, I sure the pain will wear off slowly" Minato said.

"I SWEAR I'LL DO EVEN IF THE PAIN ENDS, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THING NEVER ENTERS ME AGAIN" Kushina said.

"Calm down, Kushina it's almost over and then we can go home" Minato said.

"Alright Uzumaki-sama I want you to push one more time and it'll be over soon" the doctor said.

Kushina grunted and out came Natsumi and both parents looked at their daughter and both of them smiled. Then they heard two people fall down and saw the wife of the Sandaime and an Anbu fall to the ground and they saw said attacker a man wearing a black hood with a mask covering his face.

Then Natsumi was taken by the man and was almost killed with a kunai until Minato used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to grab his daughter and then back to his wife as he teleported back to the Namikaze compound. Minato laid Kushina next to Natsumi and got in his battle gear and went out to find the man that almost killed his family.

Soon a roar was heard and all the citizens saw a beast with nine tails attacking their city. Jounin, Anbu, and the former Hokage the Sandaime Hokage all got ready for the battle of their lives. While this was going on Minato was dealing with the man who started all this.

"Why did you attack and why did you rip the kyuubi from my wife" Minato demanded!

"Easy I want to rule the world and I need all nine to do it" the man said.

"Are you insane you could never control one let alone nine without something" Minato said.

"You are correct and as smart as they say Minato Namikaze I would need something and I do indeed have said something" the man said.

"You can't be are you Madara Uchiha" Minato asked?

"I may be but right now I think it'll be more to play with you right now" Madara said.

Soon a small fight erupted as Madara wrapped chains around Minato who struggled some until he thought up a plan to use the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **and his **Rasengan **on his attacked and it somehow worked. Then in a blink of an eye Minato Namikaze placed a seal on Madara Uchiha disabling his control of the Kyuubi no Yoko in a split second.

"Damn you Minato Namikaze, I'll be back to end you and if you are unavailable it'll be you daughter and her generation" Madara threatened!

With that Madara Uchiha disappeared and left Minato thinking for a second until he heard another roar from the kyuubi and the screams of the injured. Minato vanished in a flash of gold and reappeared on the Hokage statue holding his three prong kunai and sending himself and the kyuubi to an area outside Konoha.

(With Minato)

"I'm sorry to have to this to you Akira but I'll not have you destroy what my predictors have created and eventually died for" Minato said.

Soon Akira roared again and glared at Minato, though soon calmed down when she saw Kushina appear with her **Chakra Chains **holding her down. Then in a whirl of hand signs Minato summoned the Shinigami.

"**So mortal I take it this is why you summoned me to take care of a small fox" the Shinigami said.**

"Yes, I want you to seal it inside my daughter" Minato said.

"MINATO-KUN, YOU BASTARD WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE OUR DAUGHTER" Kushina screamed!

"I believe in her and the faith of the villagers that she will be treated as a hero" Minato said.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS, BUT THE VILLAGERS WILL NOT GRANT YOUR WISH I SHOULD KNOW ALONG WITH MITO-SAMA" Kushina screamed!

"**Very well mortal I shall seal this fox inside your daughter, but I shall not take your life. I will instead take five years off your remaining life span" Shinigami said.**

In a bright flash of light Akira the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed into Natsumi who was now crying as she was looking at her mother who was being carried by her father bridal style. Soon Minato was at the Hokage Tower as he looked down at his people.

"People of Konoha you have nothing to fear anymore for I Minato Namikaze have sealed the beast into my own daughter Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. I would like all of you to see my daughter as a hero and not the demon that is sealed inside her. Though I give you one warning and one warning only, if I hear so much of rumor of injuring her or turning her into a weapon then I Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage shall kill you myself. With that warning I shall leave you but know that this village will continue to prosper as the will of fire will grow forever more" Minato said.

When Minato left all the people looked at his retreating form with different reactions. The civilians began to plot ways of killing or at least maiming the young girl. While the Shinobi all agreed to value Minato's wish as they all went home.

"_Minato-san I sure as hell hope you know what you are about to begin" Ichigo thought._

"_That demon has taken over the Yondaime and as soon as we kill it we will be known as heroes to the village" civilian number 1 thought._

"_When I let councilor Haruno about this we can start getting mobs ready" civilian number 2 thought._

"_I hope you and Kushina-chan are alright after all this" Hikari thought._

"_This day will live on forever and the villagers will honor my wish, if not then there will be problems" Minato thought._

"_Tomorrow will be a new day and then we'll all be together" Kushina thought._

With that all the people left and went to their homes while Ichigo and his family followed Minato and his family to the office of the Hokage. When they reached the area they heard Kushina and Natsumi quietly snoring while Minato was making **Kage no Bunshin **to finish his paper work. When they entered Minato smiled at them and motioned them to the couch.

"So what can I do for you three today" Minato asked?

"Well actually we are here for two reasons, the first is a request and the other is a notice" Kagome said.

"Well let's deal with the first one then tackle the other one" Minato said.

"Well Minato-san, the both of use were wondering if you and Kushina-chan would consider being Naruto-chan's godparents" Ichigo asked?

"I'm sure Kushina-chan and I would be honored, so in that case we both accept" Minato said.

"Thank you Minato-san, now for the other reason we are here is we are going to leave Konoha soon and take Naruto-chan to train him" Kagome said.

"Now why on earth would I send my top two Uchiha Jounin, leave" Minato asked?

"We both know that Fugaku already know who rated him out and as soon as he gets out he'll come for us" Ichigo said.

"I know that, but I'm sure he has changed" Minato said.

"You don't know Fugaku like we do, he is going to find us and most likely take Naruto-chan away from us" Kagome said.

"My friends, if I even consider doing this how long will you be away from Konoha" Minato asked?

"We would return when Naruto-chan turns eight, giving him some time in the academy" Kagome said.

"Well I know this is going to bite me in the ass later down the road, but I Minato Namikaze Yondaime will grant you a S-rank mission to train your son until he turns eight years of age, do you two Ichigo Uchiha and Kagome Uchiha take on this mission" Minato asked?

"Yes we do Minato-san, don't worry we'll keep in tack with messenger hawks to give you updates on his skills" Ichigo said.

"Alright I'll see you three in eight years and when you do I expect him to be strong" Minato said.

"What do you expect from the Sharingan Shinigami and Sharingan Queen he'll be stronger than your daughter" Ichigo taunted.

"Oh that sounds like a challenge to me" Minato said.

"It may be but I'll make sure that my son can kick your daughter's ass" Ichigo said.

"Alright children behave, now we thank you Minato-san, we should leave so we can pack our things and get out of here" Kagome said.

With that Kagome and Ichigo left the Hokage's office and went home to their apartment to begin packing their things while back at the Hokage Tower Kushina woke up and looked at Minato and then Natsumi and smiled.

"Minato-kun what's going on" Kushina asked?

"Well you and I became godparents to Naruto-chan, and they are going on an eight year training trip and then we see them again" Minato said.

"Well then I better get my butt over there and say good-bye" Kushina said.

"Well Kushina-chan, I think you should stay here and rest and we'll see them in no time" Minato said.

While Minato and Kushina talked about their friends leaving, Ichigo and Kagome already passed through the gates of Konoha with their son in tow. They would not step through these gates for eight long years. Though what they don't know is when they get back the three are going to be a very select few Uchiha that are ever going to be around in Konoha.

**There we go, this one is down and now I can work on my current and new fanfiction that I have working right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people here we go and for the pairing so far you got the first girl correct and it's going to be Natsumi Namikaze. Though now I'm going to change it to four girls that Naruto is going to end up with, so as of right now Naruto is going to be a pimp. So the votes are for the fourth lovely lady. Now I'll give you the second person Suzuki Uchiha the younger sister of Itachi Uchiha and only daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku, and the third girl is Satsuki Hyuga from chapter 1. Naruto is going to have his Sharingan when he returns to Konoha and he is going to be born with unusual high amounts of chakra. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, make, or do anything having to do with Naruto.**

**Fourth girl pole:**

**Female Senju member: 1**

**O.C. 1**

**Female Uchiha member: 1**

**Female Kaguya member: 1**

**Female Yuki member: 0**

**Kin Tsuchi: 0**

**Alright people I need some more because now it's a dead tie between the top four.**

**Training, Awakening, and Return**

(5 years later)

We now find 5 year old Naruto with spikey raven black hair and onyx eyes was now in a forest in a fighting stance he called **The Gentle Interceptor**. Naruto was wearing black pants, a dark green t-shirt, arm protectors with metal plating, and black Shinobi sandals. His opponent Kagome Uchiha now twenty seven years old in the Uchiha style Taijutsu stance, with her Sharingan was not flaring. Kagome was wearing Anbu style pants, dark blue long sleeved shirt, and blue Shinobi sandals.

"Alright Naruto-chan, I want a simple spar and nothing else" Kagome said.

"Very well mother, I sure as hell hope you are ready" Naruto said.

Naruto had his hands out like a Hyuga and sprinted forward slamming his palm into his mother's stomach only to meet a fist to face, though he still hit her and it hurt. Naruto skidded back and ran forward and did a jumping kick as Kagome opened her palm as she caught her son's kick and flung him sideways

"That was a rather good attempt now get ready for some more" Kagome said.

The mother and son duo kept on fighting as every punch or palm strike was countered with something else until Ichigo interrupted by giving off a whistle letting them know it was time to stop and call it a day for Taijutsu.

"Well Naruto-chan I must say your Taijutsu is quite good I would say it's around low Genin, now it's time for Ninjutsu" Ichigo said.

"Finally I had to do one year of chakra control and now you have me doing Ninjutsu" Naruto said.

"_Well Naruto-chan I also plan on activating your __**Sharingan **__right away" Ichigo thought._

With that thought in mind Ichigo activated his eyes as Naruto looked at the three tomes he soon felt a wave of dread hit him.

"Forgive me for doing this to you, **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing**" Ichigo said.

Then Naruto's world went black for a moment, and then he opened them to see something he always feared. Both his parents dead at his feet with Naruto strapped to a chair and being forced to watch. Naruto erupted into a blood curdling scream as the Genjutsu faded and now he saw Ichigo's chakra network. With tears streaming down his face he walked over to a nearby lake and saw his **Sharingan **but it had two tomes instead of one.

"Good work Naruto-chan, now then it's time for some Ninjutsu" Ichigo said.

"ICHIGO-KUN YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON" Kagome yelled!

"I placed him in a small Genjutsu and activated his **Sharingan**" Ichigo said.

"THAT'S THE REASON MY BABY IS CRYING RIGHT NOW" Kagome roared!

"Yes, but now we can really start his training" Ichigo said.

Naruto closed his eyes and canceled the chakra flow to his eye as his onyx eyes returned. Naruto walked up to his parents and looked at them right in the eyes and gave them a thumbs up saying he was alright.

"Alright Naruto-chan, this is going to be your very first jutsu, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Ichigo said.

So Naruto went through the hand signs and a massive fireball erupted from his mouth destroying some of the area around him. Both Ichigo and Kagome were shocked it took them nine months after the coming of age for the Uchiha, and it only took their son Naruto Uchiha once on his very first try to do it correctly.

"So I take it I did it" Naruto said.

"Who knew our son was this good" Kagome mused.

"I know, now then why don't you take the next two jutsu" Ichigo said.

"Alright Naruto-chan I'm going to show you two jutsu of our ancestor Madara Uchiha, **Katon: Goka Messhitsu **and **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**" Kagome said.

Naruto weaved through the hand signs of both jutsu and in a matter of minutes sent from his mouth two very powerful jutsu not seen since Madara Uchiha. Both his parents looked at their son with saucers for eyes as Kagome activated her **Sharingan **and was shocked that her son still had enough for about three jutsu before they would have to quit.

"Alright Naruto-chan you have enough for three more jutsu" Kagome said.

"I think that sounds good" Naruto said.

"Very well now then I'm going to show you the hand signs of **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu, Raiton: Kuropansa, and Raiton: Byakurai**" Ichigo said.

Soon after seeing his father go through the hand signs Naruto was now a force to be reckoned with as he had a supply of A rank to B rank Ninjutsu in his arsenal add that to his now awakened **Sharingan **at his age, Naruto Uchiha would become a prodigy even greater then Itachi Uchiha. Both parents picked up their son and walked back to a small village the three were staying at and went to the inn and went to sleep.

(One and half years later)

We now find a six year old Naruto with his **Sharingan **active with three tomes, as he was trying to create a jutsu of his own. Though unknown to him he was making Kakashi Hatake's jutsu the **Chidori **though it was still in development, though it made it easier with his **Sharingan**. His spikey hair reached down to his upper back. He was wearing black long pants, a black sleeveless muscle shirt, forearm protectors with metal plating, and black ninja shoes.

"Well would you look at this boys, a child out here" a bandit said.

"You know asshole, if you don't look underneath the underneath then you'll sure to die painfully" Naruto said.

Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance and jumped forward and slammed a chakra infused palm into one of the bandit's stomach, followed by slamming his left foot into another bandit. Five more bandits showed up in front of Naruto so he flew through some hand signs.

"Get ready you guys things are about to get hot, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Naruto said.

Naruto launched a massive fireball from his mouth and instantly the five bandits got incinerated. The others ran for it seeing no hope of defeating Naruto, as said boy deactivated his **Sharingan **and bolted to a nearby bush and threw up his lunch. Not five minutes later Ichigo and Kagome arrived and saw their son.

"Mother…Father… I… just… killed… people… am… I… a… monster" Naruto muttered.

Then Naruto was wrapped up in a hug by his mother as warm tears escaped his eyes. Soon Naruto was asleep the three went, to the small village that they began staying at since the beginning of Naruto's training. The next few days went by and Naruto was like a hollow shell still getting over the fact that he just ended someone's life.

(Half a year later)

"Alright let's see I pulled it off successfully twice, in one day let's try for three" Naruto muttered.

Naruto went through some hand signs as lightning started to appear. In the shadows were Kagome and Ichigo and were shocked at the jutsu that Naruto was making, the **Chidori**. Soon the sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the area as Naruto slammed his jutsu into a tree that already had two holes in it.

"_I still can't believe that Naruto-chan, created Kakashi's jutsu in just a single year" Ichigo thought._

"_Something tells me that our son is going to be a legend when he grows up" Kagome thought._

"_Damn seven years old and I already have an assassination in my arsenal, why in the hell did I ever think that this was a good idea" Naruto thought._

"Alright Naruto-chan I want you to use three jutsu on a **Kage Bunshin **I'm going to create" Ichigo said.

"Alright then father let's see how you like this one, **Katon: Messhitsu**" Naruto said.

From Naruto's mouth expunged a massive amount of intense flame that slammed into the clone of Ichigo. Said clone dispelled at the point of contact. Ichigo made another **Kage Bunshin **and Naruto went through the hand signs for **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**. From Naruto's mouth a massive amount of fire erupted taking shape of a wall killing the clone and making his parents sweat from the heat. Ichigo created his third and final **Kage Bunshin **as Naruto went through some more hand signs for **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu **and from Naruto's mouth a massive fire shaped like a dragon's head burst out and killed the clone.

"Well done Naruto-chan, I must say you have a mastery of the **Katon **jutsu" Kagome said.

"Well that's what happens when you have two Uchiha, that not only have a mastery of **Katon **and **Raiton **jutsu" Naruto said.

"Well in a way you have surpassed the both of us with your **Sharingan**, hell it took your mother and until age ten to activate it and then another four to get three tomes when it only took you a year to get all three" Ichigo said.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that" Naruto said.

"Like they say the younger generation will surpass the older generation" Kagome said.

"So I have one more year of training, I take it it's going to suck big time" Naruto said.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" Kagome said.

"_Whenever I'm not training I have loving parents, but when I'm training they become totally sadistic Kami-sama hates me" Naruto thought._

(Kami's domain)

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I do indeed watching you suffer" Kami said.

"Wow Kami-chan, I had no idea you had a sadistic side to you" Yami said.

"Yami-chan I don't have one at all I just enjoy a good show" Kami said.

"Sometimes I wonder about you" Yami said.

"You want to start something here" Kami asked?

"Remember who beat you last time we decided to duke it out" Yami asked?

"Hey you didn't win, it was a draw" Kami said.

"That's not what you said last night" Yami said.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT EVER AGAIN" Kami yelled!

"I wonder what would've happened if Tozi didn't walk in on us" Yami mussed.

"JUST SHUT UP I'M BLUSHING LIKE MAD AND YOU TALKING ABOUT IT DOESN'T HELP" Kami roared!

"Whatever, now why don't we pick up where we left off last night" Yami said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ME STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" Kami yelled!

(Elemental Nations)

"_Why do I have this feeling that I just started something big" Naruto thought._

The Uchiha totally unaware that the slight argument followed by whatever your imagination can conger up in the realm of Kami walked off with his parents. The next following days Naruto had training weights put on his legs that weighed about two hundred pounds each, and had gravity seals placed on his arms that weighed one hundred and fifty pounds each.

"So can you tell me why you two did this to me" Naruto asked?

"Easy it's time we built up more strength into your upper body while we work on your speed on your lower body" Kagome said.

"You two are getting back at me for awakening my **Sharingan **faster than yours" Naruto said.

"Enough about that Naruto-chan, this is all going to easier when you get used to the weights" Ichigo said.

Naruto let out a loud sigh and dragged his feet back to his parents. Causing them to laugh at their son as he flashed his **Sharingan **at them trying to look intimidating though that didn't work very well as he heard more laughing.

(One year later)

It was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as three shadows approached the gate of the village and the Chuunin guards spotted the three people and walked up to them.

"Halt state your business" the Chuunin asked?

"Jounin ninja Ichigo Uchiha and Kagome Uchiha returning from our eight year training mission" Kagome said.

"Welcome back you two, the village hasn't been the same without you" the guard said.

"Hey guys are you four going to chat all day or are you going to stand there all day or are we going to the Yondaime's office to let him know we arrived" Naruto said.

"Sorry about that Naruto-chan, we couldn't help it" Kagome said.

"Though he is right Kagome-chan, we have to let Minato-san know that we've come home and that our son is stronger than his daughter" Ichigo said.

"_Seriously is he still going on about this, I would rather get to know her and see if she wants to be friends or something" Naruto thought._

With that the three Uchiha began to walk their way to the Hokage tower to let Minato and Kushina know of their return. Naruto just wanted to meet the daughter of the Hokage to see if they could start a friendship or something. That was what he really wanted, sure he had a nice and loving family but a kid with no friends is kind of sad.

(Hokage Tower)

"Minato-kun, they arrive today aren't you excited" Kushina said.

"Yes indeed I am, I haven't had a good spar in some time now that Ichigo-san is back things are going to be much better" Minato said.

"Yondaime-sama, you have three visitors waiting"

"Thank you, you can send them in" Minato said.

Three people walked in the door and instantly Minato and Kushina hugged their old friends, while their children looked at each other. Both Naruto and Natsumi blushed when they looked at each other due to the fact that they haven't seen anyone like this before.

Naruto was looking at this girl with long blond hair with red streaks in them pulled into pigtails, violet eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing dark purple long pants, a dark red shirt sleeved top with mesh armor underneath, and blue ninja sandals.

Natsumi was looking at this boy with spikey raven black hair that reach down to his upper back, onyx eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing dark green long pants, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a crimson red sleeveless coat, and black ninja sandals.

Their parents saw the two blushing children and smirked seeing how they just met one another and they already had a thing for each other.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Natsumi Namikaze" Natsumi said.

"Hey Naruto-chan, do you mind taking our stuff home" Ichigo asked?

"Well if you ever planned on letting me know where I live I might just do that" Naruto said.

"Here is our new address Naruto-chan, just don't make a mess in your room" Kagome said.

"Well see you guys later I have a new room to destroy" Naruto said.

"Do you mind if I come along with you Naruto-kun" Natsumi asked?

"Sure thing Natsumi-chan, just make sure you don't get left behind" Naruto said.

Naruto saw a window opened behind the Hokage and jumped out the window followed by Natsumi who took a running jump. This caused their parents to sweat drop seeing their children do something only the toad sage would do whenever he would either show up or leave.

"So how powerful did your son become" Minato asked?

"Well when he was six and a half years old he had a fully matured **Sharingan**" Ichigo said.

"We started him on chakra control and he took like sponge soaking up water, and he got it down in about half an hour. After that we started him on Taijutsu which I can honestly say he is about a low Jounin in that department. Ninjutsu he is about mid Sannin he already has seven jutsu, plus the one Ichigo taught him on his eighth birthday, Genjutsu we have no idea, from what I've seen he has very little interest in it though that may be just for show" Kagome explained.

"What jutsu did you teach Naruto-chan" Kushina asked?

"I taught him the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Ichigo said.

"That is amazing, though Natsumi-chan is already far more powerful than your son" Minato said.

"Really then do tell, how good is she then" Ichigo asked?

"We did the same thing you did and started her on chakra control and she didn't do so well and it took her two days to master. After that Kushina started teacher the Uzumaki style Taijutsu and she took it really well as I can say a low Jounin in that. Ninjutsu she is about mid Jounin as she has about five jutsu, PLUS the **Rasengan **that I taught her when she was seven years old, Genjutsu she sucks at she can't pull off a Genjutsu to save her life, though she can see through the Genjutsu and break it spiking her chakra high enough" Minato explained.

"The **Rasengan **you say huh, well I think Kakashi is going to be pissed because Naruto-chan created the **Chidori **and took no time in mastering it" Ichigo said.

"I wonder who would win in that fight your son with the **Chidori **or my daughter with the **Rasengan**" Minato wondered.

"That is going to be one question I hope never gets answered" Kushina said.

"I completely agree" Kagome said.

"So any news on how Fugaku-teme is leading the Uchiha Clan" Ichigo asked?

"About that, most of the main branch of the Uchiha Clan was wiped out thanks to that maniac Fugaku Uchiha. His oldest son Itachi Uchiha stopped his father along with Kakashi and Yugao who just so happen to be around that night. Mikoto, and her children survived that night some of the main branch members also survived along with the whole branch family of the Uchiha Clan" Minato explained.

"How long ago was this" Kagome asked?

"It was about one year ago and Mikoto's youngest son Sasuke Uchiha hasn't been the same" Kushina said.

"What about Suzuki-chan how is she doing" Ichigo asked?

"Suzuki Uchiha is alright; actually she is much better now because her father isn't around anymore" Minato said.

(Naruto and Natsumi)

Naruto and his new friend made it to Naruto's new house and it was a three bedroom house, two baths, and one kitchen. Naruto chose the second room, as he tossed his sealing scroll on the bed and tossed his parents on their bed.

"So Natsumi-chan do you know a place where a guy can eat some food around here" Naruto asked?

"Sure there is a ramen shop down the road and it's amazing" Natsumi said.

**Naruto skills**

**Taijutsu- Gentle Interceptor**

**Ninjutsu**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **

**Katon: Goka Messhitsu**

**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**

**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**

**Raiton: Kuropansa**

**Raiton: Byakurai**

**Chidori**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Finally done with this one, I sure as hell hope you guys like this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright people here we go my first update in lord knows how long but hopefully I can update much faster now with that little poll on my profile that is closing very soon. That and my friends and I have to get together for that story that involves that poll so I can update a few other while I'm at it so don't worry about that. Also either in this chapter or the next I'm having Naruto awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan and I've already chosen what one to give him so I have that squared away in my mind so yay for that one. Disclaimer: I don't own, work, sell, or have anything having to with Naruto.**

**Female Senju member: 7**

**Female Uchiha member: 2**

**Female Kaguya member: 2**

**O.C. 1**

**Kin Tsuchi: 1**

**Female Yuki member: 0**

**Academy, New Friends, and Suzuki Uchiha**

It was the morning of a new day as a ray of sunshine hit the face of Naruto Uchiha as the young boy rolled out of bed and started to get ready for his very first day of the ninja academy. So after taking a shower and brushing his teeth the young Uchiha walked into his room and got dressed for the day to come. When Naruto exited his room he was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, Anbu style cargo pants, forearm protectors with metal plating, and black ninja sandals.

"Good morning Naruto-chan ready for your first day" Kagome asked?

"Yes I am mother, I can't wait to make some new friends other than Natsumi-chan" Naruto said.

"Remember Naruto-chan; do not show off your **Sharingan **to others until you feel ready" Ichigo said.

"I understand father, though if we keep on talking then I'll be late so see you guys later" Naruto said.

With that Naruto left his home and sped off using low Jounin speed surprising most people but thanks to his training weights he used during the final year of his training helped with his much needed speed and agility.

(Same time: Namikaze home)

Natsumi Namikaze also woke up when the ray of sunshine hit her face as the teenage girl dragged herself out of bed as she was still tired from her late night training after meeting her friend Naruto Uchiha. So when she was done taking a shower and brushing her teeth she went into her room and got dressed for the day to come. When Natsumi exited her room she was wearing a dark blue cargo pants, a black undershirt, a crimson red zip up sweater with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, and black ninja sandals.

"Well don't you look ready for anything today" Kushina said.

"Yup, I can't wait because after the academy I'm going to take daddy's Hokage hat" Natsumi said.

"Oh you think so huh, well I'll tell you what if you can sweep through the Chuunin Exams and Jounin Exams then I might just think about it" Minato said.

"You really mean it daddy" Natsumi asked?

"Sure I do and you might just take your mother's dream from her" Minato said.

"Really mommy, it was your dream to become the first female Hokage" Natsumi asked?

"That it was Natsumi-chan, though enough about this you have to hurry or you'll miss your very first day" Kushina said.

With that alone Natsumi dashed out of the house and using her high Chuunin started to run as fast as she could while greeting the people of Konohagakure no Sato as she ran by them. Then she spotted Naruto in front of her going a bit faster than her and that was something Natsumi did not want so pouring some chakra into her feet she blasted off and soon caught up to her friend.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today" Natsumi asked?

"I'm going just fine today Natsumi-chan, though why are you using so much chakra" Naruto said.

"Well I saw you running really fast and I wanted to catch up to you" Natsumi said.

"I see, well then I think it's time for us to slow down seeing as we are at the academy as we speak" Naruto said.

When the two stopped running they indeed landed next to the door as they walked forward they noticed a bunch of people whispering about Naruto walking next to the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage as a bunch of civilian boys their age sneered at Naruto because Natsumi was by their eyes one of the most beautiful girls in the academy and this didn't go unnoticed by the two as they continued walking.

"I take it you always have to put up with this" Naruto asked?

"You have no idea, this has been going on since I was seven years old" Natsumi said.

"I feel your pain, when I was traveling with my parents a lot of girls my age found me attractive when I was seven years old" Naruto said.

They continued to make small talk as they continued to make their way to their classroom that they would spend four years in. it really didn't matter to Naruto as his parents taught him all the stuff he really needed and not the things the civilian council added so that their children could pass.

"Alright Natsumi-chan this is our room number let's get this over and done with" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun I can't wait to do this" Natsumi said.

The two opened the door and they saw almost all the children from all the major clans along with some civilian children who had hearts for eyes as they looked at a boy that just screamed emo and had a hair style that looked like a duck's rear end. They continued to scan the room until they spotted two open seats near the back of the room and began to make their way there. They had to wait for five more minutes until their teacher walked through the door.

"Hello class my name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for the next four years, now then would all of the new students come to the front and introduce themselves" Iruka said.

So Naruto, Natsumi, and a few others made their way to the front of the class as though it was a line to their own execution or something to the young Uchiha. He knew as soon as he said his full name he would be granted the most horrible of all things in the Elemental Nations fan girls. After a few people who happen to be mostly civilians and a few lower clan people it was finally other people to talk.

"Hello my name is Natsumi Namikaze, and I'm going to be the first female Hokage ever" Natsumi said.

"Hello my name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my best friend Akamaru and we're going to be the best tag team" Kiba said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and that's all you people need to know" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Natsumi had to cover their ears as tons of girls squealed and shouting how awesome their 'Sasuke-kun' was.

"_This is the level Kunoichi have fallen to, man my mother would flip her shit if she saw this" Naruto thought._

"_Mommy was right these girls are complete idiots, may kame-sama have fortune on them" Natsumi said._

"My name is Satsuki Hyuga it's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I'm going to be the first female Hokage ever" Satsuki said.

"_It looks like you have someone that wants your dream Natsumi-chan you better look out" Naruto thought._

The two girls eyed each other as if testing how far it would go until the blinked and it went on for about five minutes until they both went back to their seat. Finally it was Naruto's turn and he put on his very best Uchiha poker face.

"Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uchiha, and I plan on being stronger than Madara Uchiha ever was" Naruto said.

As soon as Naruto's last name spilled from his lips a bunch of girls that didn't have a thing for Sasuke all squealed as another Uchiha was in their class while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Sasuke had heard about another Uchiha coming back with his parents from his mother but he didn't think it would be this person in front of him.

"_Great now I have a fucking fan club this is not what I wanted, what's next the council is going to call me and tell me I need a bunch of girls in my life" Naruto thought._

(Lunch time)

The children all ran outside as Naruto and Natsumi sat under a tree eating their lunch that their mother's made them last night. They talked about something's that interested them and they laughed at how childish their fathers were on trying to measure how strong one was from the other.

"Um… excuse me would you mind if we joined you" a female voice said.

Both Naruto and Natsumi looked to their left and saw a girl with platinum blond hair, a boy with a bag of chips, a boy that looked so lazy that even looking around seemed to troublesome, and Satsuki Hyuga.

"Sure I don't mind what about you Naruto-kun" Natsumi asked?

"Sure the company the better" Naruto said.

The blond haired girl seemed happy at that and they all sat down and they all began to talk until the blond girl laughed for a moment.

"Sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Ino Yamanaka and my likes are flowers, waterfalls, and the stars, my dislikes are perverts, rapists, people who think that Kunoichi are weaker than men, and Sasuke Uchiha, my hobbies are training and helping my family at our flower shop, and my dream for the future is to find someone who I can truly fall in love with and be granted a family from it" Ino said.

"Wow Ino-san, I thought you would be a fan girl like ever one else" Naruto said.

"Oh I was for the last two years, until I was attacked by a drunken man and Sasuke didn't even help me so that was my eye opener" Ino said.

"Troublesome blond, my name is Shikamaru Nara and my likes are watching clouds and shogi, my dislikes are waking up, my hobbies are sleeping and looking at clouds, and my dreams for the future is to find the right kind of girl for me" Shikamaru said.

"My name is Choji Akimichi it's nice to meet you and my likes are my family, my friends, and my snacks, my dislikes are people who think they are better than others, people who say I'm fat, and jerks over all, my hobbies are training, spending time with my friends, spending time with my family, and my plans for the future are becoming a good heir to the Akimichi clan" Choji said.

"My name is Satsuki Hyuga and it's a pleasure to meet you and my likes are my parents, my best friend Setsuna Kiryu, and training, my dislikes are perverts, rapists, and people who look down on others, my hobbies are training and star gazing, and my dreams for the future is to become the very first female Hokage" Satsuki said.

"Well seeing as you guys told us about yourselves I think it's nice if we introduced ourselves. So without further ado my name is Natsumi Namikaze and its nice to meet you and my likes are my family, friends, and ramen, my dislikes are perverts, rapists, and people who look down on female ninja, my hobbies is training, hanging out with my parents, and learning new jutsu, and my dream for the future is to become the first female Hokage" Natsumi said.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha and it's a pleasure to meet you and my likes are my family, training, and meditating, my dislikes are perverts, people who don't care about others, and Fugaku Uchiha, my hobbies are training, learning new jutsu, making new friends, and shogi, and my dream for the future is to become even stronger than Madara Uchiha himself" Naruto said.

"About that Naruto-kun, why do you want to be better than one of strongest Uchiha ever" Satsuki asked?

"Because my mother is related to him which mean I myself am related to him so I think it's only fair that I change how people look at the Uchiha clan" Naruto said.

"I see I never thought someone would ever think about that" Ino said.

"Yes but there are something's that not even I know about this shit so I just go on it" Naruto said.

(After the academy)

Naruto was now on his doorstep of his house as he swung the door open he was greeted with his mother smothering him into a hug asking him question after question. Though soon his father tapped his wife's shoulder and showing the young boy turning blue. So after releasing her son Naruto knew never to take air for granted ever again.

"Mother as much as I love you hugging me it's not like I'm leaving the land of fire or anything" Naruto said.

"Still a mother has her right to do that after not seeing her son almost all day" Kagome said.

"Sure whatever you say mother, now if you'll excuse me I have something to do right now" Naruto said.

"What would that be if I may ask" Ichigo said.

"Easy I'm going to the library to grab a few more Katon and Raiton jutsu that's all" Naruto said.

"Well then, why don't we go with you" Kagome said.

"Why would that be, I mean wouldn't you two like to visit some of your friends or something" Naruto asked?

"Well we planned on visiting your mother's best friend Mikoto Uchiha at the compound and we hoped you would like to come along for the ride" Ichigo said.

"Sure I only plan on grabbing two Katon and two Raiton anyways I can have a **Kage Bunshin **take them back to the house and make a copy for my library of jutsu" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about Naruto-chan" Kagome asked?

"Go into my room later on and look on the three bottom shelves you'll find almost all my jutsu I have learned, so just in case something goes wrong or if I have children I can teach them" Naruto said.

So with that the small family walked to the library and Naruto went into the Ninjutsu portion and grabbed **Katon: Sokatsui, Katon: Great Flamethrower, Raiton: Elthunder, and Raiton: Sandaboruto. **So with those copied he made a single **Kage Bunshin** and told it to put the copy away as he and his parents made their way to the Uchiha compound.

"So who is this Mikoto Uchiha anyways" Naruto asked?

"Mikoto-chan, was one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja that served the fire daimyo, she is also the one that got Minato-san and Kushina-chan together" Kagome said.

"Really I thought it was the failed kidnapping of Kushina-sama that brought them together" Naruto said.

"That did help, but many don't know it but Minato-san is as dense as a log when it comes to females" Ichigo said.

"I can't believe it our Yondaime Hokage, said to one of the smartest and strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations couldn't grasp the female mind" Naruto said.

"Yup, and it was funnier than hell watching him try and figure Kushina-chan out from all her blushing" Ichigo said.

"I still remember, when Mikoto-chan finally had enough and pulled Minato-san over to the side of the classroom. Kushina-chan was so mad at Mikoto-chan because she thought Mikoto-chan was taking Minato-san away from her, until Minato-san's head snapped towards Kushina-chan and blushed up a storm. After that in front of the whole classroom Minato-san asked her out on a date, and Kushina-chan turned into a bobble head as she nodded up and down so fast it was scary" Kagome said.

"So one little date did it for those two" Naruto asked?

"Yes it did, and the funniest thing is Minato-san is still somewhat dense" Ichigo said.

"You're kidding me right" Naruto asked?

"Nope, I still find it funnier than hell though and I still laugh my ass off when I remember that day" Ichigo said.

"So how much farther until we get there" Naruto asked?

"Oh about fifteen more minutes" Kagome said.

"_If this keeps up, may kami have fortune on my soul" Naruto thought._

(Uchiha District)

In a big house at the very middle of the Uchiha center there were three people outside as two people got into a fighting stance and the other was smiling. They were Mikoto Uchiha, her son Itachi Uchiha, and her daughter Suzuki Uchiha, the family of Fugaku Uchiha the foolish leader of the Uchiha Clan.

"So mother is it true that, Kagome-chan, and Ichigo-san are coming today" Itachi asked?

"Yes and they are bringing their son, he's about Suzuki-chan's age if I remember correctly" Mikoto said.

"Really, well I hope he isn't one of those stuck up idiots around the village" Suzuki said.

"Now calm down, we don't even know the boy so you'll just have to wait and see" Mikoto said.

Then three people showed up on their doorstep stopping the spar between Itachi and Suzuki as they both looked at the people who showed up. Hearing a delightful squeal from their mother they knew who they were as they saw their mother jump the two adults into a massive hug as the younger Uchiha just stepped out of the way.

Naruto turned around and saw the two people in front of him and knew right away from his parents stories that the male was Itachi Uchiha. Though Naruto blushed at the sight of the other person she had jet back hair that reached down to her mid back, and had deep onyx eyes. She was wearing black long pants, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and black ninja sandals.

Suzuki was also blushing at Naruto who had his hair down to his lower neck, and onyx black eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, Anbu style black cargo pants, forearm protectors with metal plating, and black ninja sandals.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uchiha and it's nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Greetings Naruto-kun, my name is Itachi Uchiha and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Itachi said.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Suzuki Uchiha and it's nice to meet you as well" Suzuki said.

"You know you two look like another person I saw in the academy, are you two related to Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto asked?

Itachi nodded as Suzuki's face morphed from a bright smile into a deep frown at the mention of her older brother by only a few seconds. It was no secret that the two younger Uchiha never really got along seeing as even from a young age Sasuke HATED his younger sibling with a passion.

You see Fugaku kept on hyping Sasuke's arrogance to an almost unspoken high when it came to be the strongest sibling between the two even when Suzuki awoke her **Sharingan **Fugaku still frowned upon her while Mikoto, Itachi, and most of the clan congratulated her when she activated it at age seven.

Sasuke still not able to awaken his own **Sharingan **was pissed that his younger sister was able to do it when he could not. This added to Sasuke's hate for his sister to no end as he continued to try to get his **Sharingan **to awaken until his father told him to stop.

"So Naruto-kun, how far has your **Sharingan **come" Itachi asked?

Naruto looked to his mother and she gave the nod for it was alright, as she elbowed Mikoto to see her reaction. So with everyone watching Naruto closed his eyes and channeled some chakra to them and then opened them again to show a three tome **Sharingan **in its full glory.

"Holy shit Kagome-chan, when did he get those" Mikoto asked?

"Well he fully mastered it when he was around six and a half years old and has been training with it ever since" Kagome said.

"Hell, Naruto-chan is a monster, he already had a nice supply of Ninjutsu in his arsenal" Ichigo said.

When they looked back they saw a pouting Suzuki while Itachi and Naruto just laughed with Naruto's **Sharingan **off and still laughing. This made Mikoto happy ever since the massacre she really hasn't smiled as much around other people besides her and Itachi and now someone else was doing it for her.

"You know I think I may have a marriage document I could fill out" Mikoto joked.

"Well I think Suzuki-chan is going to have a challenger when it comes to our son's affection" Ichigo said.

"Really who else is gunning for him" Mikoto asked?

"Natsumi Namikaze, yeah the daughter of Minato-san and Kushina-chan has developed somewhat of a love at first sight kind of thing" Kagome said.

"Well if I know my daughter, then I know that she won't give up on that" Mikoto said.

They looked over to their children again to see looking at Suzuki who was showing her two tome **Sharingan **as Naruto smirked and reactivated his **Sharingan **just to screw with her.

"Yeah I think my little Suzuki-chan has finally found that special someone for the future" Mikoto said.

"Like is said she has to beat Natsumi-chan first" Kagome said.

**Alright peole the winner of the girl poll is none other than female Senju member.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people here I am and I am going to going to enjoy this as I am going to finally grant Naruto his Mangekyo Sharingan in this chapter. I will also be doing a time skip in this to the graduation exams and then to the teams so I hope you look forward to this one. Also seeing as I don't have to follow the cannon I can bring people back to life so I plan on doing that but you have to find out who that is and who Naruto's sensei is going to be. I really hope you people will enjoy this one because I plan on giving Naruto another form of training I'm introducing him in and that is going to be Kenjutsu seeing as almost all my Naruto fanfiction have Naruto using Kenjutsu. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto.**

**Mangekyo, Graduation, and Teams**

(Four years later)

Things have changed greatly after Naruto met one of his newest friends Suzuki Uchiha, he was getting stronger by the moment and he even took up a sword. The sword itself was pitch black with trims of grey, it has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Naruto named the blade Elucidator and his swordsmanship is quite good and Naruto created some attacks with his elemental chakra and add to the fact that it was made out of chakra metal made it even more better. (A/N: think the sword Kirito uses during his time trapped inside SAO)

The second thing that happened was that Naruto learned was to NEVER bring Natsumi and Suzuki together because the last time it happened the two girls glared at one another. Following the two started to enter a Taijutsu fight and Naruto and a **Kage Bunshin **had to break it up before the two girls seriously harmed each other.

The third was that Naruto became the older brother of a bouncing bundle of joy named Layla Uchiha his younger sister. Sure many children would feel hurt that their parents would have another child but to Naruto he really didn't care he was happy that the four year old girl was always a breath of fresh air.

Finally the biggest thing that happened to Naruto was that he awoke his **Mangekyo Sharingan **at age ten. Naruto awoke it one day when he was at a training ground and he was working his **Sharingan **to the bone and something inside him snapped and his eyes morphed into his now more powerful eyes. The only people who know about Naruto's eyes were Ichigo, Kagome, and Layla. (A/N: think Madara's **Mangekyo Sharingan **when he first awakens his)

We now find Naruto with his black hair reaching all the way to his mid back and with Naruto looking the way he is and with his **Mangekyo Sharingan **flaring people often times mistook Naruto for his grandfather Madara Uchiha. Naruto is wearing black long pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a black trench coat with white linings, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and his sword strapped to his back inside a black sheathe.

"Well guys I have to get to the academy so wish me luck" Naruto said.

"Good luck onii-chan, I want to see your headband when you get back" Layla said.

"Sure thing Layla-chan, I'll make sure you are the first one that sees it" Naruto said.

"Have fun today Naruto-kun, and we'll be there to see you when you get out" Ichigo said.

"I can't wait to see my little baby boy become an adult by the end of the day" Kagome said.

Naruto smirked and ran out of his house and began the mad dash to the academy to finally get the damn headband that he really wanted to wear. Sure he was a bit young to really go out into the world but still this was something that he really wanted.

(Same time: Namikaze house)

Natsumi Namikaze was up with a one thousand watt smile on her face as today she would be one step closer to her dream of taking her father's Hokage hat. Natsumi had on a sky blue short sleeved shirt, brown cargo long pants, blue ninja shoes, and strapped to her back was a katana sheathed into a crimson red sheathe. All the clothes helped on bringing out her figure along with her curves and her light C-cup breasts, Natsumi was like her mother she bloomed very early.

"Well Natsumi-chan I'll come by today and see your new headband" Kushina said.

"Thanks mom, I'll show them what an Uzumaki woman can do" Natsumi said.

"That's the spirit now go out there and kick some major ass" Kushina said.

"_That and I'll beat Suzuki-chan today, and then Naruto-kun will pick me over her" Natsumi thought._

During the long four years Natsumi and Suzuki turned into best friends/rivals whenever Naruto was around. It didn't help that by now Natsumi was head over heels in love with Naruto, due to his kind and caring personality which meshed with her playful and strong personality. Add to the fact that Naruto and Natsumi became really close friends during the years also helped in that respect.

"Say good-bye to Menma-chan for me" Natsumi said.

Menma Namikaze was the four year old brother of Natsumi Namikaze, and also wanting the same hat as his older sister. Though he gained most of his father's smarts rather than his mother's personality like his older sister.

Natsumi rushed out the door and just waved to anyone that she passed by as her smile was getting bigger and bigger when she noticed the object of her affection Naruto Uchiha waiting for her at the entrance of the academy. It was kind of like a thing Naruto would do and there were rumors that Naruto and Natsumi became a couple when they were in the academy.

"Hello Naruto-kun, ready to kick some major ass" Natsumi asked?

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Naruto said.

Natsumi smiled and latched on to Naruto's arm which didn't really matter to Naruto as Natsumi started doing that when the two of them entered their second year of the academy. It was brutally clear to Naruto that the daughter of the Yondaime had very strong feelings for him, and if Naruto was being honest with himself Naruto could say with all honesty that Naruto Uchiha had fallen for Natsumi Namikaze. It also helped that the council of ass kissing greedy bastards called Naruto and Naruto ALONE to a meeting and boy did Naruto REALLY want to roast them alive with his **Katon: Sokatsui **and leave.

_(Flashback)_

_We now find ten year old Naruto standing in front of the council and glared at most of them seeing that all they wanted was his __**Sharingan **__to be become the village's __**Doujutsu. **__The ten year old boy saw all the greed that the civilian council and some of the lesser clans had when he walked in._

"_I'm sorry what did you just say" Naruto asked?_

"_Naruto Uchiha, we of the council demand that you take a total of six wives by the time you reach seventeen years of age" a fat council member said._

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me, I will do no such thing" Naruto said._

"_You will do as we say" a Haruno screeched!_

"_I am not a ninja of this village, I have no headband so you have no power over me" Naruto said._

"_Please calm yourself Uchiha-sama, we are only doing this for the good of the village" Danzo said._

"_Well I'm sorry mummy man, but like I told the pink haired one you have no power over me" Naruto said._

"_If you do not follow this demand then something unfortunate will befall your family" another civilian councilman said._

"_Now listen here you little shit if I so much as see one single scratch on my family I will take my __**Sharingan **__and leave this village seeing as no one else has ever awoken it and you lost most of them when Fugaku went insane and assassinated his own clan" Naruto said._

_To prove his point Naruto flared his chakra as the room around them began to shake violently as cracks began to form around the walls. For anyone who was a sensor and was around when Madara Uchiha was alive thought that the legendary Uchiha traitor had come back from the dead._

"_If I am done here I have much more significant things to do" Naruto said._

"_Yes we have a list of the six women you will marry when you turn seventeen" the fat councilman said._

_Naruto flashed his __**Sharingan and formed his Chidori, **__while he was glaring at everyone as the sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the room. He snatched the list and rammed his __**Chidori **__through it with a smug smirk on his face. Just as Naruto was about to leave the Yondaime burst through the doors while four dead ROOT Anbu lay on the ground, so Naruto dispels his attack and __**Sharingan **__and began to walk away._

"_Why the hell wasn't I tipped off for this meeting" Minato asked?_

"_Because those greedy bastards tried to pimp me out that's what" Naruto said._

"_Really, I will make sure that never happens" Minato said._

"_Hokage-sama we need this to happen for the good of the village" Danzo said. _

"_Are you the acting Hokage you fucking mummy" Minato asked?_

"_I don't have the hat, so I am not the Hokage" Danzo said._

"_Good now get out of my sight or I'll make sure you never live to see the light of day ever again" Minato said._

_Naruto smiled and walked out of the room while giving Danzo a knowing smirk that a ten year old boy outsmarted him. When Naruto got back he was intercepted by a black blur named Layla, and said girl began to twenty question him along with his parents. So after explaining what happened at the meeting and Kagome just smirked while thinking that her son was just like her husband for pissing off the council of fuckers as Ichigo had put before Layla was born. _

_(Flashback end)_

Ever since that day the council had time and again tried to get on Naruto's good side and hope that he accepts the demands that the now fat councilman had set. When Naruto and Natsumi entered the classroom they spotted Suzuki Uchiha in the middle section with two open seats that Naruto and Natsumi took right away.

Suzuki was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, short sleeved mesh armor underneath, dark blue cargo long pants, and black ninja shoes. Suzuki like her best friend/rival also bloomed at an early age as she was now sporting some nice curves and low C-cup breasts.

Soon the classroom filled with children and what not as the normal boring ass lectures that Naruto ALREADY KNEW thanks to his parents teaching him. Though soon it evened out and the real stuff started as they were handed out tests and Naruto noticed that Natsumi had a Genjutsu that turned it from an academy level test to something that a Anbu would take for those wanting to join.

So Naruto being the nice guy that he is silently undid the Genjutsu and turned it back to what it was supposed to be. After he did that Naruto sent a small glare at Mizuki as the silver haired man was sweating as Naruto was fucking up his plans and right now he didn't need that happening right now.

"Alright children we are going outside for the kunai and shuriken" Iruka said.

Naruto and the rest of the children filed out and walked into the practice area, everyone other than Naruto, Suzuki, and Natsumi were the only ones left.

"Alright Suzuki Uchiha you're up" Mizuki said.

Suzuki landed nine out of ten kunai and nine out of ten shuriken making mostly everyone nod at that seeing as Suzuki was good at throwing things.

"Natsumi Namikaze get up here" Mizuki said.

Natsumi moved forward and picked up the throwing weapons and noticed that they were dull and weighted about two times what they usually weigh.

"Hey Iruka-sensei can I use my own for this" Natsumi asked?

"Sure thing, I don't mind at all" Iruka said.

Mizuki was now gritting his teeth about how he not only failed not once at screwing Natsumi but twice now as Natsumi scored the same as Suzuki.

"Finally Naruto Uchiha, you're up" Mizuki said.

Naruto grabbed the kunai and shuriken and chucked them and he scored ten out of ten kunai and ten out of ten on the shuriken.

"Well done, now does anyone want to show a jutsu for extra credit" Iruka asked?

Instantly Sasuke walked forward seeing as the arrogant asshole hated almost everyone including Naruto seeing him as a bastard child to two Uchiha that left the clan grounds. So like every single Uchiha that ever lived Sasuke showcased the famed Uchiha jutsu the **Great Fireball **and it was to be expected and all the Uchiha fan girls just fawned over him.

"Very good Sasuke-san" Mizuki said.

"Yes very good for an arrogant ass, now watch this, **Raiton: Kuropansa**" Naruto said.

A black panther made out of black lighting ran forward and destroyed one of the training dummies.

"That was very impressive Naruto-san" Iruka said.

"Well looks like I am up now, **Futon: Renkudan**" Natsumi said.

A massive bullet of air blasted from Natsumi's mouth and killed her test dummy that she was standing in front of.

"Impressive, though what do you expect from the daughter of our Yondaime Hokage" Iruka said.

"Now then I will show you something very cool indeed, **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**" Suzuki said.

A massive fire dragon head came rushing out of Suzuki's mouth and torched the last remaining test dummy.

"You have impressed me very much" Mizuki said.

Everyone went back into the classroom and went back to their seats, though Sasuke was glaring at Suzuki and Naruto as even though Sasuke was going to be the next heir to the Uchiha Clan he only knew **Great Fireball **and nothing else, while Suzuki was getting trained by their mother and older brother while Sasuke was alone after claiming he didn't need anything. While in Naruto's case he was trained by two S-rank ninja that happen to be Jounin and came from the same clan as he did.

"For the final part of your exam you have to perform the three academy jutsu **Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge, and Bunshin**" Iruka said.

Everyone came up and did their jutsu and passed and grabbed their headbands with Suzuki choosing black, and Natsumi choosing blue. Then came Naruto's turn as he stepped forward and noticed that Mizuki was now seething with rage for some reason and was looking at Natsuki with hate and rage.

Naruto smirked as a kunai came forward and the Naruto that got hit turned into a solid log, then Naruto transformed into Madara Uchiha with all the works armor, Gunbi, and **Sharingan **glowing making the people around him flinch, finally Naruto made a single **Kage Bunshin **making the teachers smile.

"Congratulations Naruto-san you are now an academy graduate" Iruka said.

Naruto smirked and grabbed a black Konohagakure no Sato headband and wrapped it around his head after he pulled his long hair up. So after another speech about their life as the new breed of ninja Naruto was now sleeping and when he felt Natsumi and Suzuki shake him he noticed people began to leave and he smiled and walked out with his friends.

Naruto smiled as his mother and father walked forward and Layla jumped on him and looked at his headband and snuggled into Naruto's chest.

Suzuki hugged Mikoto and Itachi while Sasuke just moved forward with a massive frown on his face as he was now brooding and being all emo like.

Natsumi spotted Kushina and Menma and raced over to them and smiled while Kushina was saying how her baby girl was growing up so fast making Natsumi blush a bit.

When everyone left Mizuki took off towards the Hokage office to grab the forbidden scroll and bring it back to his master. Though after he got away he was in a deep forest running as fast as his legs could take him however what Mizuki didn't notice was a pair of blood red eyes with three tomes in each following him with an attack at the ready.

"Finally with this Orochimaru-sama, will be pleased with me" Mizuki said.

"Sorry buddy but I won't let you" a voice said.

"Come on out and fa-URK" Mizuki wasn't allowed to finish as the words died in his mouth.

Mizuki turned around and saw Naruto standing above him with his **Chidori **rammed into Mizuki's gut. Naruto unsheathed his now bloody hand and vanished via blue flames just as three Anbu showed up and spotted the scroll and the dead form of Mizuki. Naruto got back into his room and washed the fresh blood off his hand and went to bed.

The next day Naruto got dressed in the same outfit he was wearing the day before and tied his leaf headband on his head and took off after saying good bye to his family. When he got to the academy he went right in and was met by his two friends.

Natsumi was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a blood red haori with flack flames licking the bottom, a silver flak jacket like the ones the Anbu use, black Anbu style long pants, blue ninja sandals, and her headband tied around her head.

Suzuki was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, short sleeved mesh shirt underneath, dark blue cargo long pants, black ninja sandals, and her headband around her head.

"Hey guys how are you doing" Naruto asked?

"Great, though I hope we are on the same team" Natsumi said.

"I'm all for that, I would hate to be with my brother" Suzuki said.

"Well let's get this over with" Naruto said.

"Alright everyone I'll be listing off your teams now so please pay attention. Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Chuichi Nagumo, and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame, and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in the works. Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Team eleven is going to be the very first four man team, and it will be Naruto Uchiha, Suzuki Uchiha, Natsumi Namikaze, and Satsuki Hyuga, and your two sensei are Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara-Uchiha" Iruka explained.

Twenty minutes pasted and the doors to the academy opened and two people walked in one had black hair and onyx eyes and wore a traditional Konohagakure no Sato Jounin uniform along with his companion who had waist long brown hair tied into a high pony tail, brown eyes, and purple marks on her face. These two are Obito Uchiha and his wife Rin Nohara-Uchiha and the leaders of team eleven.

"Could you meet the two of us on the roof" Obito asked?

"Sure thing Obito-sensei" Suzuki said.

Naruto stood up and vanished in a burst of blue flames, Suzuki left in a flock of crows, Satsuki vanished in a burst of wind, and Natsumi vanished in a burst of sakura petals. Not one minute later the four Genin arrived and blinked a few times when they saw Obito and Rin making out, so Naruto coughed loudly getting the attention of the two adults.

"Can you please do that on your own time" Naruto asked?

"Sure thing now then let's get this thing going I'll start this thing off, my name is Obito Uchiha my likes are Rin-chan, some of the members of my former clan, and my friends, my dislikes are my former teammate Kakashi Hatake, those who harm their friends, and arrogant jackasses, my hobbies are learning new jutsu, spending time with Rin-chan, and hanging out with my friends and Minato-sensei, and finally my dreams for the future is to one day become Hokage" Obito said.

"My name is Rin Nohara-Uchiha my likes are Obito-kun, the village, and spending time with my friends, my dislikes are my former teammate Kakashi Hatake, perverts, and people who kill for no reason, my hobbies are learning new medical jutsu, spending time with Kushina-chan, and making new friends, and finally my dreams for the future are to have a family" Rin said.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha my likes are my friends, learning new jutsu, and sunsets, my dislikes are perverts, the arrogant members of the Uchiha Clan, and people who think that some people are better than others, my hobbies are watching the stars, hanging out with my little Layla-chan, and training, and my dreams are to become stronger than Madara Uchiha ever was" Naruto said.

"My name is Natsumi Namikaze my likes are Naruto-kun, learning new jutsu, and playing pranks on Menma-chan, my dislikes are perverts, people who think that girls are weaker than boys, and when I get in trouble, my hobbies are watching waterfalls, playing with Menma-chan, and exploring the outside world, and my dream is to take my daddy's Hokage hat" Natsumi said.

"My name is Suzuki Uchiha my likes are Naruto-kun, Itachi-nii, and my mother, my dislikes are perverts, my brother Sasuke Uchiha, and overly sweet things, my hobbies are learning new jutsu, learning things from Itachi-nii, and walking in the park, my dreams for the future are to have a family" Suzuki said.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha my likes are snowy trees, my parents, and my best friend Setsuna Kiryu, my dislikes are perverts, arrogant jerks, and people who betray their comrades, my hobbies are enjoying sunsets, meeting new and interesting people, and watching snow fall, and my dream is to become the first female Hokage" Satsuki said.

"Well I certainly think that you will all become great but now time for the real test" Rin said.

"What do you mean sensei" Satsuki asked?

"You'll find out meet us at training ground eleven at eight in the morning" Obito said.

"Sure thing sensei have a nice day" Naruto said.

Rin and Obito smiled and jumped off the roof while team eleven all turned towards with a cocked eyebrow. So Naruto being the voice finally asked the question that needed to be asked.

"Do you know why those two hate Kakashi Hatake, because I heard that team Minato was a close nit group" Naruto asked?

"Well I don't know much but from what daddy told me Kakashi after a mission got all in the face of Obito and claimed that he was still a failure. For Rin Kakashi started to get a bit to touchy feely with her, then he claimed that an elite would never be with a person who always uses medical jutsu. So after another mission Obito and Rin just walked up to daddy and left his team before Kakashi walked forward and spit in Obito's face and smirked at him. Obito just beat the shit out of him and then walked away leaving my father and Kakashi in their wake, and I heard the three have never rekindled after that" Natsumi explained.

(Training ground eleven)

The four children arrived and walked around until they spotted Obito and Rin waiting in front of a deep forest.

"Well you four got here on perfect timing" Rin said.

"Thanks, now why don't you mind telling us what this true test is" Suzuki said.

"As you can see I have two bells while Rin-chan has one, your goal is to get these bells from us by two in the afternoon. Come t us with the intent to kill because if you do not then you will never win" Obito said.

Instantly the four ninja vanished leaving Rin and Obito alone as they started to scan the area and found nothing and this made the two Jounin smirk, if nothing els then their team could hide very well enough that it would prove useful. Deep within the forest the four Genin regrouped and sat down for a moment or so.

"Alright we all know we have to use teamwork for this, what are your elemental natures so we might come up with something" Naruto said.

"I have **Katon and Raiton,** just like you Naruto-kun" Suzuki said.

"I have **Futon and Suiton**" Natsumi said.

"I only have **Suiton, **though I don't have any elemental jutsu for it" Satsuki said.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, Satsuki-chan you'll have to be our eyes in this seeing as you have your **Byakugan **and its three hundred and sixty degree field of vision. Meanwhile I'll go and engage Rin-sensei in Taijutsu, while Natsumi-chan and Suzuki-chan can combine their **Katon, Raiton, Futon, and Suiton **against Obito-sensei. Does that sound like a plan that you three could work with" Naruto explained.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun" Natsumi said.

"Naruto-kun, Rin-sensei is thirty miles to the northeast, Suzuki-chan, Natsumi-chan Obito-sensei is forty miles to the northwest" Satsuki said.

"Thanks for the info, oh and Satsuki-chan if either Obito-sensei or Rin-sensei find you fight them and flare your chakra and either of us will come as fast as we can" Suzuki said.

"Got now let's kick their asses" Satsuki said.

(Naruto vs. Rin)

Naruto arrived in the field were Satsuki said that Rin was at and almost right away his danger sense went off as he narrowly dodged five kunai with explosive tags. Once the explosions went off Naruto blocked a drop kick from Rin as the Jounin was about to back flip off Naruto grabbed her leg and chucked her into a tree only to see Rin turn into a log.

"_Damn, she used __**Kawarimi no Jutsu**__, at the last minute well she wouldn't be a Jounin for nothing if she did" Naruto thought._

"That was a very good throw there Naruto-san, though I have to wonder why you haven't used your **Sharingan **yet" Rin said.

"Because even though I have a **Sharingan **I refuse to use it like a crutch" Naruto said.

Naruto and Rin ran at one another once again as Naruto ducked under a left hook from Rin and kicked his sensei in the stomach causing her to wince in pain for a moment until Rin dodged Naruto's drop kick and gave him a chakra infused backhand sending Naruto away then she began to walk over to Naruto as he spun around to get back up and jumped in the air and threw some smoke bombs and began to think up a plan.

**Eight Trigrams: Air Palm**

Out of nowhere Rin was blown back by an unknown force and the smoke cleared to show Satsuki with her **Byakugan **flaring. Rin got up and ran at Satsuki only to get a punch to the back by Naruto and a palm strike to the gut from Satsuki.

"Thanks for the save Satsuki-chan" Naruto said.

"No problem at all Naruto-kun" Satsuki said.

Rin got up and moved forward and nailed Satsuki right in the face and landed a vicious kick to Naruto's stomach sending them both away but not before Naruto was able to grab ahold of the bell and yank it off Rin's beltand landing next to a tree. Naruto moved next to Satsuki and threw a flash bomb and when the light vanished Naruto and Satsuki vanished.

"_Well I'll be a monkey's uncle those two got me good" Rin thought._

(Natsumi and Suzuki vs. Obito)

"Alright Suzuki-chan are you ready to do this" Natsumi asked?

"Sure thing Natsumi-chan I just hope Obito-sensei can take the heat" Suzuki said.

**Katon: Karyu Endan**

**Futon: Daitoppa**

Obito cocked his head to the right as a massive flare storm of heat came screaming at him and he easily dodged them. He smirked and tossed some kunai at the trees thinking that Suzuki and Natsumi happened to be there.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

**Raiton: Jibashi**

An electric covered dragon of pure water then came crashing down on Obito and said Jounin moved out of the way again and this time he spotted the two girls and chucked a kunai with an explosive tag on it and it blew up behind the girls making them jump forward.

"That was very impressive using jutsu that would combine together and give them more power I am impressed to say the least" Obito said.

"Thank you Obito-sensei but we have some bells to grab and then go to Naruto-kun and finish this" Natsumi said.

Obito made two **Kage Bunshin **and all three of them moved forward to continue their little dance as both girls had to switch to fighting one Obito or two of him at the same time. Obito landed a powerful kick to Natsumi's chest and a strong punch to Suzuki's stomach making them crash into one another.

"I thought you two had plans to get these bells from me" Obito said.

**GETSUGA TENSHO **

A black crescent attack outlined by crimson red came screaming towards Obito and causing said Jounin to dodge and feel a pair of hands grip the bells and pull them away. Obito saw that Satsuki and Naruto come out of hiding and walk forward.

"Looks like we win for now" Naruto said.

"Indeed you did Naruto-kun, though now what will you do" Obito said.

"Well even if you do screw us over we will always be team eleven" Naruto said.

"Congratulations you three pass" Obito said.

**FINALLY I'm done with this one thank goodness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello happy people I am going finally update this and hopefully make you all happy with this chapter. In this chapter I plan on doing my very first lemon for this story so I hope you guys like it. I also plan on bringing out the last of the girls that Naruto will be paired with in this great story so I hope you like that one as well. Also I plan on having Naruto gain some skills for his Mangekyo Sharingan during the wave arc seeing as I'll make it one or two chapters. I also plan on bringing out something new after updating this and I really hope you guys get ready for that as that is going to be something cool or at least it is to me. Now then time for this thing to get the show on the road so go me. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Welcome to Wave**

(One month later)

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage tower wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a short sleeved mesh shirt underneath, black Anbu style pants; black ninja sandals, his sword strapped to his back, and finally his headband was wrapped around his forehead.

Next to Naruto on his right is Natsumi Namikaze the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and over all nice people. Natsumi is wearing a burnt orange long sleeved shirt, a white haori with red flames on the bottom, black long pants, black ninja sandals, and her katana strapped on her back.

Suzuki Uchiha was walking next to Naruto on his left, this is the daughter of Mikoto Uchiha and the now dead Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Suzuki is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black Anbu style pants, and black ninja sandals.

Satsuki Hyuga was the last of the Genin of team eleven and she is walking besides Natsumi Namikaze. Satsuki is wearing a crimson red sleeveless Chinese style shirt, dark blue long pants, and blue ninja sandals.

"Well you four I think you're ready for your first C-rank after doing all this work" Obito said.

"Really Obito-sensei I thought you and Rin-sensei would wait for a bit longer" Natsumi said.

"Both Obito-kun and I think that with you current skills that you two are ready" Rin said.

"I just hope that it isn't some kind of pervert, because if it is then we'll have some problems" Naruto muttered.

"Did you say something Naruto-kun" Suzuki asked?

"Nope I said nothing at all" Naruto said.

When they finally made it they were greeted by Minato and Kushina who looked at them and knew that Obito and Rin had finally made up their minds.

"Hokage-sama we have come for a new mission" Rin said.

"Well you have done the record offering for D-ranks so I think it's time for your first C-rank" Minato said.

"Very well thank you Hokage-sama is the person with the mission here" Obito asked?

"Yes I'll have an Anbu escort him in" Minato said.

When Minato said that an Anbu with a Turtle mask entered with an old man who looked a bit drunk. He was wearing traditional civilian clothing and as he looked at team eleven you could see the civilian slightly glare at them.

"What in the hell is this I asked for ninja, not for four snot nosed brats" the civilian said.

"_Oh brother this idiot just had to say something seeing as Natsumi-chan looks like she is about to blow thanks to that idiotic comment" Satsuki thought._

"Believe me sir our team is good enough to protect you" Rin said.

"Very well, my name is Tazuna a bridge builder and now my life is in your hands" Tazuna said.

"Alright you four I want you to meet up in two hours at the main gate and back for at least a month" Obito said.

"Alright then I'll see you three later" Naruto said.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto appeared just outside of his front door and walked in and was met by a black haired bullet that was named Layla Uchiha. After getting his sister off of him Naruto went to his room where he found a note and a scroll from his mother.

After reading the note saying that she was out on a mission he unsealed whatever was in the scroll and was shocked at what he saw. It was the armor of his grandfather Madara Uchiha and it looked like it never aged one bit. Naruto flipped the note over and seeing his mother had written that she thought that he was ready to finally wear the armor.

So Naruto stripped off his clothing and put on the armor and some underclothing so he didn't walk around half naked throughout the mission. With his new clothing on and his sword strapped to his back he walked out and explaining to his father who returned from running a few things for his wife, and Layla that Naruto was going to be going on his first mission outside the village and that he won't be gone for too long,

After kissing Layla on the head and giving his father a hug Naruto went out of the house with all his things packed in a backpack and ran off towards the meeting point. Though he missed all of the looks that girls his age were giving him with blushes on his face. When Naruto made it he noticed that Natsumi was the only one around walking around.

"Hey Natsumi-chan what's up" Naruto asked?

Natsumi turned her head and blushed cherry red at Naruto, who was now slowly walking up towards her. What many people including their team didn't know was that a few weeks ago Naruto and Natsumi started to date one another seeing as they couldn't hold back their feelings anymore and after they both told each other their feeling they both agreed that they would keep it a secret for now.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you look amazing" Natsumi said.

Naruto finally made it to his girlfriend and gave her a small kiss on her lips making said girl blush slightly. Natsumi was still not used to Naruto kissing her just yet and knew that sooner or later that she would get used to it. So after waiting for a few more minutes the rest of the team arrived and right away Suzuki and Satsuki blushed at seeing Naruto the way he was right now.

"Alright team eleven it's time to move out" Obito said.

With a small smile Rin looked at Obito and they both remembered their first C-rank and hoped that their team had something relaxing and maybe some fun for them. With Naruto in the lead for the Genin and with his eyes shadowed by his hair they didn't know that Naruto activated his **Mangekyo Sharingan **and began to slowly analyze the area for anything.

"So Tazuna-san what is wave country like" Suzuki asked?

"Well we are nothing but a small fishing and we have no ninja system so not much for excitement" Tazuna said.

Then two clawed chains wrapped themselves around Rin and Obito and with a yank both Jounin were 'killed' before the four Genin and Tazuna. Said man was freaking the hell out as his main source of protecting him died right in front of him. Though to his shock Naruto was more calm then the rest of the slightly freaked out Genin.

"Well then two down and four to go" a masked ninja said.

One of the masked ninja rushed Naruto who unsheathed his sword and blocked the clawed chain and kicked one of the masked ninja away. Natsumi then slammed her palms into the ground and suddenly multiple golden **Chakra Chains **erupted from the ground pinning the masked ninja that Naruto took care of.

Suzuki then activated her **Sharingan **for a moment and was now dodging the other masked ninja while leading said man near Satsuki who had her **Byakugan **activated and as Suzuki back flipped and positioned herself in front of Tazuna. With a small war cry Satsuki jabbed one of her chakra laced palm right into the stomach of the second masked ninja making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Alright Obito-sensei, Rin-sensei you two can come on out now" Naruto said.

True to Naruto's words both of the sensei to team eleven returned into view as Naruto's **Mangekyo Sharingan **morphed back to his three tome **Sharingan. **Naruto still didn't want anyone to know about it yet as that was going to be his hidden ace for something more dangerous.

"Good job you four in showing great team work and keeping your client safe at the same time" Obito said.

"Now then Tazuna-san do you mind explaining to us why the **Demon Brothers** are after you" Rin asked?

"I'm sorry but I had to lie about the job request though can you blame me Gato a business tycoon has taken over our small village and any attempt to get outside help from other villages are rooted out before the root can grow. The man has a freaking army of bandits and mercenaries at his disposal and the only hope we have left is a bridge that will allow us to finally have trade outside of our small village. Gato doesn't like it so every day I have people up and leaving not wanting to die. I had to lie but now I am begging you right now to please help me and get rid of him before anyone else gets screwed" Tazuna said.

"Alright team what should we do, should we turn back now or continue moving" Obito asked?

"Well usually I would vote to go back but I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that I failed to stop a slime ball so I'll go forward with or without you" Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto-kun whole heartily on this" Natsumi said.

"If Natsumi-chan and Naruto-kun are going then so am I" Suzuki said.

"What the hell we might as well keep moving and free this place" Satsuki said.

"Well Tazuna-san it seems like we'll keep on protecting you until the very end of our mission" Rin said.

"On behalf of my village I thank you" Tazuna said.

With all said and done the ninja from Konohagakure no Sato moved forward and even got someone to boat them across the river getting a good look at the bridge that Tazuna was talking about.

"I have to say, that is one impressive bridge you got there" Naruto said.

"Thank you, it's the pride and joy of our village and once it is complete we'll be able to trade evenly throughout the Elemental Nations" Tazuna said.

"Alright people we're across now hurry up I don't feel like dying so get the hell off my boat" the dude said.

"Well thanks to the lift anyway" Obito said.

They continued walking through a dense forest, and suddenly they heard rustling from the bushes and Suzuki chucked a kunai at it. What popped out was a pure white bunny that most of the girls squealed and began hugging the life out of it. Though Naruto, Obito, and Rin all looked at the bunny and had the exact same thought.

"_Those kind of rabbits usually have a different color fur in the summer, that means that it was raised indoors. This rabbit was used as a substitute for whoever is really lurking around in the shadows" the three ninja thought._

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW" Obito yelled!

Naruto tackled Natsumi and Suzuki to the ground while Satsuki tackled Tazuna to the ground. Obito and Rin both jumped out of the way as a massive sword sunk into a trunk of a tree. A man soon appeared on top of the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist, what are you doing here" Rin demanded!

"Obito Uchiha a.k.a Akuma no Raiton and Rin Nohara a.k.a The Healing Beauty to think I would run into the two of you out here" Zabuza said.

"What are you doing here" Obito asked?

"I have orders to kill the old man and anyone who is protecting him which includes you little team of green horns" Zabuza said.

"Alright you four protect Tazuna and do not get to hurt" Obito said.

(Team eleven vs. Zabuza Momochi)

_*Super Smash Bros. Melee: Fountain of Dreams*_

Zabuza unlatched his sword from the tree and ran forward and was met by a kunai from Obito and a kick to the gut by Rin. Zabuza then smirked as he stood up and went through the hand signs for the **Kirigakure no Jutsu **as a mist suddenly appeared and it soon made things very hard to see. All the **Doujutsu **users activated theirs and that made the playing field a bit easier on them.

Seeing as he knew that he had a slight advantage over everyone Zabuza created a **Mizu Bunshin **and sent it to attack the Genin and kill Tazuna. The clone ran towards the four ninja guarding Tazuna with the intent to kill, though what he didn't expect was that Naruto's normal **Sharingan **had morphed back to his **Mangekyo Sharingan**.

The clone brought out his massive sword down on Naruto who brought out his own sword and blocked the massive sword. Sparks flew from the two blades locked and Naruto began to sweat slightly as the missing ninja was older, stronger, and had more experience then said Genin so things were not going well.

"I never thought I would meet another user of the sword, though I must say if you grew up and continued training you might have made a fine swords man. However I don't plan on letting you live past this fight so I hope you have made peace with your maker green horn" clone Zabuza said.

The clone kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him away and ramming into a tree making the Genin gasp and cough up blood. Natsumi not wanting to see her boyfriend die ran forward with her katana unsheathed she jumped into the air and slammed her katana down on clone Zabuza's sword.

Natsumi then spun around and landed on the ground glaring at the clone before running forward and slashing away at the clone. The clone of Zabuza instantly recognized the style right away as his creator fought someone using this style in the third ninja war and lost.

"Girl who taught you that sword style" clone Zabuza asked

"My mother Kushina Uzumaki or as you know her **Red Death**" Natsumi said.

"I was right well I might as well get rid one annoyance before it grows" clone Zabuza said.

Clone Zabuza brought his massive fist forward and punched Natsumi Namikaze in the face sending her flying back. Though before she met the ground Naruto caught her in a bridal carry with his eyes glaring bloody murder at the clone.

"Are you alright Natsumi-chan" Naruto asked?

"Yes I am, though my face is going to hurt for a bit" Natsumi said.

_*Song end*_

Naruto placed Natsumi on the ground as they both looked at the clone who was grinning and rushed at the two and swung his down. Both Naruto and Natsumi jumped away from one another, as Naruto landed away from the others while Natsumi landed next to Satsuki who was scanning the area.

**Katon: Karyu Endan**

From Suzuki's mouth came massive amounts of flames that took the form of a genuine dragon and sent it at the real Zabuza. Said man was having to deal with two S-rank ninja who were really pissing him off. Now the real Zabuza did a few back flips as he dodged the massive amounts of fire.

_*Xenoblade Chronicles: Zanza*_

Back with Naruto and the water clone, Naruto was doing pretty good for himself seeing as he had survived this long without fucking up badly. Though it seemed like fate just love to screw with people Naruto tripped one something and fell down as the clone gave Naruto a murderous smile and brought his sword down on Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what happed as suddenly a white ribcage surrounded Naruto's body destroying the sword. As fast as the ribcage formed it vanished giving Naruto enough time to stand and run through some hand signs while kicking the stunned clone in the stomach sending it away.

**Katon: Goka Messhitsu **

Naruto kneaded the chakra in his body and converted it into fire; Naruto expelled it from his mouth in a massive stream of intense flames. The clone was soon enveloped in the flames as the roaring screams of pain was the last Naruto heard. Naruto was now panting as he put almost all of his chakra into that one jutsu so after sheathing his sword he made his way back to Natsumi to help guard Tazuna as Satsuki and Suzuki went to help their sensei.

Back to Obito, Rin, Suzuki, Satsuki, and Zabuza the fight was coming to a close thanks to the two **Sharingan and Katon **users copying some of Zabuza's **Suiton **jutsu and having Rin help using her Taijutsu. Satsuki was now running forward as it seemed like the Hyuga was working on her water nature and now she was going to use it.

**Suiton: Hakke Kusho**

Zabuza was now thrown back and landed against a tree as he held his stomach as Satsuki rammed her jutsu into him. The water mixed with her Hyuga style jutsu which usually used chakra hit Zabuza straight on making the Hyuga smile. Just as he was about to continue fighting three Senbon landed on his neck 'killing' right then and there.

_*Song end* _

(Team eleven vs. Zabuza Momochi: end)

"Thank you for your assistance I have been tracking him for some time now" a masked ninja said.

"No problem he is all yours now" Rin said.

With a nod the masked ninja took Zabuza and vanished leaving the ninja and the one civilian. After getting an okay form the rest of the team they continued to Tazuna's house and a bed for the night as Naruto was still slightly panting.

(Tazuna's house)

"Well it's not much but its home" Tazuna said.

They entered the house with smiles on their faces as they walked into the main room Tazuna spotted his daughter and smiled at her.

"Father you made it back I was worried about you" Tsunami said.

"Don't worry I had the best protection in the world" Tazuna said.

"_That's not what you said in Hokage-sama's office you old jerk" Suzuki thought._

"Inari come in here and say hello to your grandfather" Tsunami said.

"Hello grandpa I'm glad you made it back safe" Inari said.

"Thanks, now why don't you say hello to the ninja that are going to help us" Tazuna said.

"What is it going to matter, they're going to die anyways" Inari said.

Inari left the room leaving his family silent and some shaken Konohagakure no Sato ninja in his wake.

"Well that was a nice introduction" Naruto said.

"Sorry about that Inari has gone through a lot after Gato showed up and it has only gone downhill" Tsunami said.

"No problem, do you have any rooms we can stay at for the remainder of the mission" Obito asked?

"Yes though I'll have to split up your Genin though" Tsunami said.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, Natsumi-chan and I can stay in the same room while the other girls can have their space" Naruto said.

"Natsumi-chan are you alright with this" Tsunami asked?

"Yes I am, Naruto-kun and I are good friends so I know that he won't take advantage of me when we go to sleep" Natsumi said.

"Alright then we'll meet outside first thing in the morning as something is really bugging me and I need some sleep to help me" Obito said.

"_You win this round Natsumi-chan, though mark my words I'll have my alone time with Naruto-kun soon" Suzuki thought._

(Naruto and Natsumi's room)

"So Natsumi-chan should we get ready for bed" Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto-kun, though don't peek when I change" Natsumi said.

Naruto laughed before stripping off his armor and put on a pair of black sweat pants and leaving his upper body totally exposed. With all the training he had been doing throughout his time before becoming a ninja Naruto gained a six pack, muscles in the right places, and an aura of calmness around him.

Naruto turned around and spotted Natsumi wearing a dark purple nightgown showing off her High C-cup breasts. It would seem like during the month her breasts continued to grow into something better. Naruto had to stop his jaw from hitting the ground at how beautiful his girlfriend was right now.

"See something you like Naruto-kun" Natsumi asked?

"Yes I do and she is standing right in front of me" Naruto said.

**LEMON WARNING!**

After putting up silencing seals and a barrier seal Naruto wrapped his arms around Natsumi and smashed his lips on hers. Natsumi went wide eye for a moment before snaking her arms around Naruto's neck and began to kiss back with the same force that she was giving to her. They separated before Naruto placed her on the bed and leaned in for another steaming kiss.

After about three minutes of kissing both Naruto and Natsumi had to stop and breathe in air to their depleted lungs. Then Natsumi felt her breasts being groped as she looked at Naruto who was playing with his girlfriend's breasts. This made Natsumi moan lightly as her breasts were sensitive for some reason as that was something else she inherited from her mother.

"Does someone like what I am doing to her" Naruto asked?

"Yes I love it don't stop Naruto-kun" Natsumi said.

Naruto smirked as his warm hands made their way into her nightgown and to her hardening nipples. He gave them a light twist making Natsumi moan even more as said girl was now grinding her already wet pussy against Naruto's left knee as her back arching giving Naruto even more areas to attack.

Natsumi raised her arms and Naruto understood as said boy helped his girlfriend out of her nightgown. Naruto then latched his lips on one of Natsumi's nipples and began to swirl his tongue around it while his other hand played and kneaded her other breast making the girl go to cloud nine.

After a few minutes of paying attention to her breasts Naruto leaned up and kissed Natsumi right on the lips making said girl moan into the kiss. While they were kissing Naruto snaked his right hand into her striped white and sky blue panties and began to message Natsumi's lower lips getting said girl to whimper into the kiss as Naruto inserted two of his fingers into her wet snatch and began to thrust forwards.

Natsumi soon began to buck her hips towards Naruto and began to move her hands over to Naruto's lower area and started to feel up Naruto's now raging dick that was just begging to come on out and greet the world. Then Natsumi shuddered as she finally hit her orgasm as her juices landed on Naruto's hand.

"You taste very good Natsumi-chan" Naruto said.

"Not fair Naruto-kun, you had all the fun though now it's my turn" Natsumi said.

Natsumi helped Naruto out of his pants and boxers as Natsumi finally came face to face with Naruto's seven inch dick. Licking her lips and brought her face close to Naruto's second head and stuck her lounge out and began to lick Naruto's dick from the bottom up towards the head getting slight moans from Naruto.

Natsumi then cupped her breasts and closed them around Naruto's dick making Naruto gasp at how soft and warm Natsumi's breasts were. Natsumi then shook them up and down while bringing her mouth down and began giving Naruto a blowjob. Naruto moaned as he was feeling so damned good until Naruto shot his load into her mouth as some even landed on her breasts and Naruto brought his dick out of his heavenly moment.

"Are you sure you want to continue, after I put it in there is no going back" Naruto asked?

"Yes I made my peace long ago" Natsumi said.

Naruto nodded and positioned himself in between Natsumi's legs and thrust inward breaking through Natsumi's barrier. Blood soon started to form from the broken barrier and seeing the discomfort Naruto waited. After a few moments Natsumi gave Naruto a nod and Naruto soon began to start thrusting.

Naruto soon began to pick up speed as Naruto looked down and saw Natsumi's bouncing breasts and brought his head down and began to suck on one of the hardened nipples. Natsumi wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned out in pure joy. Soon Naruto stopped his affection to his lover's breasts and thrust faster.

Naruto's movements soon became a blur as Natsumi was now going out of her mind as this was nothing she ever experienced. Sure she played with herself when she reached her early teen years but what Naruto was doing blew all of that away. Naruto was now thrusting right into her womb that made Natsumi silently scream as this was the best thing happening to her.

Soon Naruto started to speed up more and he could feel his dick harden even more that was the signal that he was about to go. Natsumi also figured this as her insides started to tighten very much and now things were coming to an end.

"Natsumi-chan, I think I'm going to come" Naruto muttered.

"Give it to me I want it inside me" Natsumi said.

"But what happens if you get pregnant" Naruto asked?

"Don't worry today is a safe day" Natsumi said.

That spelled the end as Naruto and Natsumi both climaxed at the same time, as Naruto's hot come went crashing into Natsumi's womb and Natsumi's juices went on his dick. Naruto slowly unsheathed himself from the warmth and laid down on the bed and pulling Natsumi close to him.

**LEMON END!**

"I love you so much Naruto-kun" Natsumi said.

"I love you as well my beautiful Natsumi-hime" Naruto said.

Both snuggled under the covers and held one another as the night was passing the two lovers as the two smiled as they both loved one another even more after what happened just a few moments ago.

**Finally done and I hope you liked the Lemon I gave you.**


End file.
